


Tell Me About Your Day

by KimchiFluff (KimchiSlap)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, YuYeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiSlap/pseuds/KimchiFluff
Summary: When Yuqi has a bad day, Soyeon is there to patch the girl up.Sometimes, all it takes to fix someone is a simple phrase like "Tell me about your day."
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Tell Me About Your Day

_Knock. Knock._

Soyeon was in the middle of taking her socks off when she heard the soft thud. She didn’t have to open the door to know who it was. Among her two dorm mates, only Minnie knows how to knock.

“Come in.” Soyeon plopped herself onto the floor and started massaging her naked feet.

The door cracked open and Minnie stuck her head into the smaller woman’s room. With eyebrows knitting tightly together and lips pursing into a thin line, concern was written all over the Thai’s face.

“Have you had dinner?” Minnie threw a quick glance out into the hallway then back to Soyeon. Weird. 

“No. I just got home. Why?”

Upon hearing Soyeon’s answer, a breath of relief escaped her lips. She fully entered the room and carefully pushed the door shut. Even in Soyeon’s private room, she still somehow whispered her next words.

“Okay, that’s great. Maybe you can eat with Yuqi. I ordered Chinese food earlier and she said she wasn’t hungry.” Minnie paused a bit to crinkle her nose up in disbelief. “I got her favorite dish too.” The Thai finished off a bit hollowly. The woman then stared wordlessly at Soyeon for a bit, her eyes glazed over as if she was thinking about something. She then narrowed them into judgmental slits as she crouched down and leaned her face closer to Soyeon’s.

“Did you guys fight or something? She’s been looking very upset ever since she came back from her schedule this afternoon.”

“No…” The blonde trailed off, her brain flipping through the events of her day. Nothing stood out. Her and the Chinese barely even talked today.

“Nothing happened. I haven’t seen her face since this morning.” Soyeon stopped massaging her foot. Upon hearing Minnie’s words, concern began to seep into her. When Yuqi stopped replying to her message during lunch, she should’ve known something was up. But then, she was so booked today the girl barely had time to eat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go check up on her.” Soyeon pushed herself off the floor but a hand reached for her wrist.

“She looks _really_ upset. I tried to talk to her but you know how she is. The girl just won’t talk.” Minnie searched Soyeon’s eyes worryingly. The older girl was right. From their numerous years of living together, Yuqi has always been a hard one to crack. Even for the leader herself. Say it was pride, or a display of strength, Soyeon didn’t know but opening up wasn’t something Yuqi did. Seeing how much she complains and whines on camera, one might think the Chinese would often cave under intense hardship and yap nonstop about how hard her day has been. But no, not once has Yuqi openly complained about her tough schedule nor talked about her difficulties.

“Minnie unnie, you worry too much sometimes. It’s ok. I got it, don’t worry.” Soyeon shot the Thai a comforting smile and rubbed her hand softly with her thumb.

“Ah, not you too. Do I really worry too much?” Minnie sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. “Miyeon has been telling me to stop overthinking about things as well lately.”

“Hm, maybe a bit too much than you should?” Soyeon apologetically said and chuckled when Minnie deflated. She gave a little pat to the girl’s forearm and wordlessly walked to Yuqi’s room.

“Yuqi ah?” Her knuckles tapped lightly on the thick door. The girl waited for a response but none came. She was about to knock for the second time when a muffled voice seeped past the door.

“ _Come in._ ”

The Chinese was lying on her bed, one hand, scrolling her phone while the other was dangling lifelessly from the edge of her bed. The girl didn’t even glance Soyeon’s way when she stepped in.

“Hi.” Soyeon walked to Yuqi’s desk and leaned her hip against its sharp edge.

Yuqi grunted softly in response, her eyes still not sparing the leader a glance. Soyeon raised an eyebrow at the coat and socks strewn across the carpet. Yuqi was a clean freak. She’d never shed her clothes across her bedroom floor like this—unless something was very wrong.

“So.” Soyeon started as she bent down to collect the abandoned clothes off the floor. From her peripheral vision, she noticed Yuqi throwing her a quick glance.

“So?” Yuqi’s deep voice echoed hers.

“Have you had dinner?” Soyeon hung Yuqi’s coat up and threw the pair of dirty socks into the overflowing laundry basket. She clicked her tongue. Yuqi hasn’t been doing her laundry as well. Another red flag.

“I’m not hungry.”

“But you should eat something.” Soyeon turned her body back to Yuqi and sat at the edge of her bed. Yuqi didn’t offer a reply; her eyes were still fixed on her phone. Soyeon just stayed there, observing. The Chinese was scrolling so fast through her phone Soyeon was almost certain she wasn’t even looking at whatever she was scrolling through.

Yuqi was pretending to be occupied so that she could avoid talking to Soyeon.

“What schedule did you have today?” Soyeon changed the topic of her question.

“Learn way.” Was the curt and short retaliation. Soyeon nodded her head and hummed a bit too jubilantly, her fingers drumming rapidly against the soft mattress. Upon witnessing the blonde’s demeanor, the Chinese dropped her phone flatly against her stomach and for the first time, fully acknowledged the Korean’s presence.

“What are you doing here?”

“Bored. Why? Can’t I be here?” An innocent gummy smile painted itself across Soyeon’s face, eliciting a scoff of disbelief from the Chinese.

“So, you came here just to clean my room and poke around my desk because you’re bored. Got it.” Yuqi resumed scrolling through her phone again but then stopped. “Oh, and you came straight to my room even before changing out of your clothes _because_ you’re bored _._ Okay.” The Chinese’s lifeless eyes looked Soyeon up and down.

“Exactly.” Soyeon exclaimed out with a feigned celebratory tone. However, after seeing no reaction from the other girl, the Korean’s smile gradually straightened out into a thin line.

“Minnie ordered some Chinese takeout. I don’t really want to eat alone, eat with me?” That was the blonde’s last attempt to coax Yuqi into eating. When Yuqi shook her head firmly in response, Soyeon bit on her bottom lip and exhaled through her nose.

“Okay, fine.” She stood up and left Yuqi’s room. Five minutes later, Soyeon re-entered the Chinese’s room with her socks on and a thick jacket hanging from her arm. Ignoring the pair of curious eyes looking her way, she opened Yuqi’s closet and rummaged through her clothes.

“What..are you doing?”

“Wear this.” Soyeon threw a white sweater onto Yuqi’s face.

“And this.” Before the Chinese could utter a response, another grey beanie smacked her lightly on the face. She yanked the fabric off and spit out some of the threads that went into her mouth.

“No, I’m not wearing it. I’m not eating and we’re not going out.” Yuqi sat up in her bed and gave a resolute look to the leader. Soyeon eyed the Chinese from across the room and cocked an eyebrow up.

“Get dressed.”

“No. I’m really not in the mood, Soyeon, I’m not kidding.”

Unbothered by Yuqi’s stoic words, the Korean just tilted her head to the side, a small gentle smile blooming on her face. Her eyes softened and a look of familiarity flashed in them. Soyeon _knew._ Whatever Yuqi was feeling, Soyeon knew it all too well.

“Just trust me. Like how you always did back then, Yuqi ah. Come on, get dressed.”

* * *

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Soyeon stared off at the distant shimmering lights of Seoul, her body pressed against the metal railing separating her from the vast body of water in front. She turned her face to the side and gazed at Yuqi’s side profile with the gentlest gaze ever. With the Chinese’s cheeks colored a rosy pink from the chilly air, Soyeon thought Yuqi has never looked so beautiful.

“It has.” Yuqi’s voice carried itself along with the late night wind.

“When was the last time we came here?” Soyeon brought her gaze back to the water and took in the colorful lights that reflected off its rippling surface. The flickering lights of Seoul’s towering skyscrapers and busy traffic stayed distant, existing on the other side of the Han river.

“Four years ago.” Yuqi replied back firmly. A fire lit inside Soyeon sending faint tingles of warmth through her veins. Yuqi remembered.

“Ah, you still remember.” Soyeon uttered lightly and shyly chuckled. Upon hearing the Korean’s words, Yuqi threw her an offensive gaze.

“What? You think I’ll forget?” Her tone that has always been low became high and strong for the first time tonight.

“No, no. It’s not like that.” Soyeon quickly defended herself and couldn’t help but laugh at how comical Yuqi’s angry face looked. An angry puppy seemed to be the most accurate description for Yuqi at that moment.

“Jeon Soyeon, this was our secret spot, we used to come here all the time back when we were trainees and you thought—wah I’m getting mad just thinking about it.” The Chinese suddenly rambled hotly, her hands gesturing disastrously in a feeble attempt to express her distress.

Instead of cowering in fear, the petite Korean only laughed heartily in response. She crouched down to the white plastic bag they got from 711 and brought out two cans of beer. She flicked the can open with a pop and handed it to Yuqi wordlessly.

“Here. Don’t be mad. You know that’s not what I meant.” Soyeon opened one for herself. “Well, actually yeah. That’s what I kinda meant but erm yeah let's pretend I didn’t mean it that way.” She threw her head back and laughed freely at Yuqi’s groan.

“But…our secret spot huh? That’s a nice way to put it.” Soyeon raised the metallic can to her lip and took a sip of the bitter liquid. Her face had blushed a little at Yuqi’s words. She’s always wanted to call this place their “secret spot”, a spot that was exclusive to only the two of them but her younger self back then never had the courage to declare it that way. In retrospect, her younger self back then didn’t have the courage to do a lot of things when it comes to Yuqi.

Yuqi only grunted in response, her arms propped against the rusty metal rail and the can tucked just against her chin. A grim expression was now plastered on the Chinese’s face.

“Yah come on, don’t be mad.” The blonde nudged her shoulder against the Chinese playfully but that only elicited another grunt. Soyeon jutted her lips out into a tiny pout then stepped back into her space after sensing that Yuqi wasn’t taking her playful demeanor well.

“It’s funny how the last time we were here, our hands were holding onto grape juice but now, we’re sipping from beer cans.” The Korean brought her beer up to her face and twirled it around in front of her face.

“We’re old now, I guess.” Soyeon finished off lowly when Yuqi didn’t make an attempt to reply. Time flew by fast and although there were times Soyeon wanted to drop everything and drag Yuqi here just to escape from their lives for a bit, things weren’t so simple as it used to be. With shoulders burdened with adult responsibilities and the demanding obligations of being an idol, the times in which they can goof around and shout out song lyrics to the river was long gone. Just a mere memory Soyeon kept dearly inside the deepest pocket of her heart. A sense of nostalgia hit her and the girl willed herself to stop reminiscing. She hated nostalgia.

“So, tell me about your day.” Soyeon’s fingers were once again drumming against the railing, making a metallic clanking sound in the quiet air. It was just the two of them there. Actually no. There was a couple and an old man about 20 meters away but Soyeon liked to think the girls were alone.

“Just filmed Learn Way, that’s all I guess.”

“That’s all? What was this episode about?” Soyeon probed.

“Hm…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You don’t know what you filmed about?” Soyeon raised an eyebrow at Yuqi who was just staring hard into the distance. The blonde then lowered her gaze to the Chinese’s hand that was gripping hard against the metal. The fire inside her dimmed a little.

She hugged the can with her two small palms and took a step sideways so that her shoulder was now connected with the younger girl.

“My day was tiring but rewarding. I was able to make a rough draft for a new track. I had ramen for lunch. The seafood flavored one. I forgot my charger at the dorm so I had to walk all around the building to borrow a charger from someone. Oh and the elevator had a problem so I had to use the stairs can you believe my luck?” A brief laugh slipped past Yuqi’s lips and the fire inside Soyeon blazed back to life.

“Yeah, that was my day.” Soyeon took another sip. In the distance, Soyeon could hear the couple laughing about something. She leaned back to throw a glance at the joyful couple, her curiosity getting the best of her.

She then heard Yuqi say something but she couldn’t quite catch what it was.

“Hm? Sorry, you were saying?” Soyeon brought her attention back to the Chinese.

“I said my day was fine. Maybe…” Yuqi trailed off. “A bit tiring. I don’t know. I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Bad day huh?” Soyeon nodded in complete understanding. “Sometimes, they just hit you. They come out of nowhere and you don’t know why they’re there.”

Just then, an idea appeared inside her head. After scanning her surroundings quickly, the blonde bent down to pick up two small rocks. She weighed them testily in her palm then shoved one into Yuqi’s hand.

“What?” Yuqi frowned in slight confusion and looked down at the rock that was placed on the palm of her hands.

“Channel all of your frustration, stress and bad thoughts into this little guy. Then you throw him out there.” Soyeon nudged her chin to the dark river before them.

“Throw him far far away so that he can never come back to you.”

“Seriously?” Yuqi’s face, although remained emotionless, was starting to light up a little with mirth at Soyeon’s eccentric proposal.

“Do I look like I’m joking? Here, let me show you.” Soyeon took a step back and fixed her posture into a baseball player’s stance. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, her chest puffing out dramatically. She hid a small smile when she heard the Chinese laugh at her stupid acts.

The blonde then opened her eyes and threw the rock with all her might while her mouth breathed out a loud breeze of air. However, it seemed the older girl angled her aim too low because instead of going far away like planned, the rock pitched straight into the water only about a meter from where they were standing.

Upon seeing Soyeon’s failure, a boisterous laugh finally erupted from the Chinese, her eyes turning into slits, her mouth opened wide and her head thrown back. Soyeon silently watched the girl before her laugh, her own eyes crinkling with suppressed joy and burning adoration. She’ll never tell Yuqi she did that on purpose just so she could see the Chinese laugh.

“That was quite embarrassing.” Soyeon let out a chuckle and ruffled her hair.

“Now you try. Make sure you don’t fail like how I did.” Soyeon added and Yuqi rolled her eyes slightly, indicating that she had no intention of doing so. When the Chinese was about to throw her rock, Soyeon stopped her.

“Wait, you didn’t channel your sorrows into the rock.” She grabbed hold of Yuqi’s arm just as she was about to swing her arm.

“You were serious about that?” Yuqi deadpanned and Soyeon raised both her eyebrows up while she enthusiastically nodded.

“Er yes? Now do it! Quick.”

The Chinese gave her a long weird look but eventually caved in. She heaved out a sigh and closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed intently as she tried to _channel_ her bad day into the rock.

“This is stupid.” Yuqi said before she opened her eyes and prepared to throw the rock. Soyeon just grinned at the Chinese as a response.

_Is it really stupid? Is it really stupid when it’s making you smile so beautifully like this?_ Soyeon thought to herself.

The shorter girl watched as Yuqi swung her arm and the piece of rock catapulted through the air and landed with a _plung_ into the river. The Chinese snickered and shot the leader a teasing look.

“Did you see that? That’s how you’re supposed to throw a rock.”

“I see, should I take notes?” Soyeon brought her palm up and pretended to scribble on it with her index finger. Yuqi laughed again and shoved the Korean a bit to the side.

“Why are you so weird today?”

“Weird? Okay, I’m weird. Teach me how to be cool like you then. Quick! So I can take notes again.” Soyeon looked down at her palm and this time, when a genuine laugh ripped itself from the Chinese’s throat, the same one made its way out of Soyeon’s lips.

“Okay, I do feel a bit better now. Don’t tell me your rock magic worked.” Yuqi’s loud laugh boiled down to a soft chuckle of disbelief.

“Don’t underestimate me and my magic, Ms. Song.”

“Okay, then _Ms. Jeon_ what other magic tricks do you have?” Yuqi turned her body so that she was fully facing the blonde girl.

“I only show one magic trick per day. But I do have a game we can play.” Soyeon said sagely which induced a curious expression from Yuqi.

“I want to play the ‘Of Course’ game with you.” Soyeon leaned down to take a bottle of water out of the white bag lying by her feet. The beer left a bitter trace inside her mouth and the girl wanted to wash it down with a gulp of fresh water.

“All of a sudden?” Seeing Soyeon struggle with opening the bottle cap, the Chinese reached for it and did it for her with ease. The Korean gave her an apologetic look but accepted the bottle with gratitude.

“Yes, I just feel like playing it. You start.”

“Why me?”

“Because I said so.” The Korean tilted her head to the side cheekily and Yuqi just playfully rolled her eyes and agreed. The taller girl held her chin a bit, seemingly to ponder about something to say.

“I don’t know what to say.” A frown marred her face when the foreigner couldn’t think of anything to say. Soyeon’s quick suggestion of the game caught her off guard and her brain tonight was drained, disabling her from thinking straight.

“Alright, I’ll start then.” Soyeon clapped her hands together once and cracked her neck as if she was preparing for a fistfight. She balanced her body between her two feet and shot her first question.

“Do you know how much the members care about you?” Yuqi’s eyes widened slightly at the question, showing that she wasn’t expecting that kind of question from the Korean.

“…Of course.”

Soyeon beamed at the response. Without letting Yuqi take her turn in asking, Soyeon continued . There were a few more waiting impatiently in her head and she wanted Yuqi to hear all of them.

“Do you know that we’re always here for you?”

“Of course.”

Soyeon’s smile grew in size.

“Do you know that telling your problems to us isn’t considered as a burden?” She saw Yuqi casting her eyes down a bit and chewed on her bottom lip apprehensively.

“Of course.”

Soyeon’s smile turned into a grin. This was the last one in her myriad of prepared questions.

“Do you know that I love you?” _More than a friend_. She wanted to add but the fragile heart she has wasn’t courageous enough to that say out for Yuqi to hear yet. Maybe another day. When she’s stronger and braver. Her teenage self could have never asked that question so this was already a big step for her.

Upon hearing the question, Yuqi flicked her eyes back up as fast as lightning. Surprise were swimming in them as they searched Soyeon’s for the actual meaning behind that question. Soyeon just offered the girl a gummy grin instead of elaborating the meaning behind her words. For now, Yuqi can interpret it in any way that she wants.

“Of course.” Yuqi said firmly while staring straight into Soyeon’s soul. For a minute, it seemed like the Chinese got the real meaning behind her question. Feeling panic and apprehension slowly seep through her body, the older girl quickly changed the topic.

“Good. Okay! That’s the end of the game!” Soyeon clapped her hands together and Yuqi opened her mouth in surprise.

“What? But you asked all the questions!”

“You said you didn’t have any questions.” Soyeon shrugged and grinned sheepishly at Yuqi’s look of betrayal. The leader took another swig from her water bottle and picked the plastic bag up.

“I’m hungry. What about a midnight snack? You think the tteokbokki uncle is still selling at the corner up ahead?”

“Maybe. Let’s walk there and see. I’m actually starving too, all of a sudden.”

Soyeon gave Yuqi a look and the Chinese furrowed her eyebrows a bit before realization pooled inside her dark eyes.

“Soyeon, I’m really not in the mood—”

“Whoever gets there last will pay for the food.” Soyeon rambled out in a flash and made a dash for the tteokbokki stall. Behind her, she could hear Yuqi’s feet stomping against the ground as the girl tried to keep up with her. The two girls cackled loudly as they zapped through the chilly wind, their hair flowing rashly behind them.

From far behind her, she could hear Yuqi’s frantic yell..

“Wait Soyeon! My beanie fell!”

That only elicited a louder laugh from the leader as she made no move to stop for the Chinese.

All of a sudden, even just for a bit, it felt like they were both 17 again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft YuYeon hours, I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love is beautiful isn't it? :) Love and peace.


End file.
